


What Would You Regret?

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Tazanath - Otherwise Known as Sebastian Michaelis [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: "B-Bard's been keeping a s-secret from me, young master!" Finny said, letting out a loud sob before he continued, "He... H-he's... He's my soulmate!"





	What Would You Regret?

**Author's Note:**

> None of the servants know Tazanath's true name, which would be why he's referred to as Sebastian (this fic is from Finny's POV). Though I did go back and forth quite a bit on this... And I still haven't decided whether they know if he's Ciel's soulmate (I kinda left it ambiguous... I hope...).
> 
> I changed the title because I was too tired to come up with a proper one last night. Sorry for 'Soul Aflame'. My tired mind thought it'd make sense because of Bard's obsession with flamethrowers.

Finny barged into Ciel's office with no warning. Ciel parted his lips, ready to scold him, but the words fell short when he saw the tears streaming down the blond's cheeks.

"Finny, what ever is the matter?" Sebastian asked, having been in the middle of serving Ciel his tea for the afternoon.

"I... Y-young master, is there any way f-for me to sl-leep in a different r-room tonight?" Finny forced himself to say. "I... I don't w-want to be ar-round Bard t-tonight..."

Ciel blinked, visibly confused. "I... Suppose you can sleep in one of the guest rooms. But why?"

"B-Bard's been keeping a s-secret from me, young master!" Finny said, letting out a loud sob before he continued, "He... H-he's... He's my soulmate!"

Ciel and Sebastian both blinked. Eventually, Ciel spoke. "How exactly has he been keeping that a secret from you? You have a mark, don't you?"

Finny sniffled, and shook his head. "The... Th-the people... They sliced off the piece of skin with my m-mark... They w-wanted to see if it'd c-come back..."

Ciel's eyes widened at that information. "...How did you find out? That Bard is your soulmate, I mean?"

Finny sniffled. He gathered his wits before speaking, "H-he burned himself on the stove... I walked in and saw him running cold water on the burn... And... And I saw his mark." He rubbed his cheeks, drying his tears. "He's always been careful to h-hide it, I guess... Maybe he was ashamed of... Of having a male soulmate-"

"Talk to him."

Finny blinked at Ciel's words. "Y-young master, I-"

"Finny, did you talk to Bard? Or did you just run up here blubbering like a baby?"

Finny didn't answer. Ciel sighed. "Finny, go talk to him. If it turns out that he is ashamed of you, I'll give you that other room you've requested. But do you really want me to give you that if it turns out that he had another reason for hiding it?" He hummed, looking down at his tea cup. "If one of you dies tomorrow, wouldn't you regret not talking to him? Don't you want to have as much time as possible with him?"

Finny didn't notice the way Sebastian looked at Ciel when he said that. He considered the words carefully, then nodded. "Yes, young master. I do. Thank you."

With Finny now calmed and no longer crying, Ciel waved him away. So he left, heading back down to the kitchen.

There, Bard was leaning over the counter, hands braced at the sides, teeth clenched around his cigarette. He looked up at the sound of Finny entering, and his eyes widened. "F-Finny! Shit, I... We need to talk."

"Y-yeah," Finny mumbled.

"You... You saw it, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

Bard frowned, and sighed. "Don't you have one? I mean, that face you made, it's like you didn't know..."

Finny shook his head and explained what had happened to him. Bard's eyes widened, just as Ciel's had. "Shit..." Bard sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Finny, I-"

"Are you ashamed of me?"

Bard froze. "What?"

"Is that why you hid it?" Finny asked. "Are you ashamed of me? Ashamed of having a m-male soulmate?"

Finny's tears came back. But before he could reach up to dry them himself, Bard was there, gently wiping the tears away with his thumb. "No," Bard whispered. "I'm not. That's not why I kept it from you."

"Th-then why...?"

Bard gave a weak, awkward smile. "Finny, you know I ain't exactly your age. I'm 20 years older than you. And you might be 16, you might be right at the age of consent, but... It's still..."

Finny let out a shaky sigh. "But it's... Not me?"

"No, I guess not."

Finny grinned. "Good."

And then he pulled Bard down into a kiss. The older man jerked back, and Finny just smiled. "If one of us dies tomorrow," he whispered, pulling Bard closer, "what do you think you'll regret?"

Bard hesitated, then sighed. "You don't make this easy on me, I'll give you that," he mumbled.

And then their lips met once more.


End file.
